Poussières d'étoiles et larmes de cristal
by Kiko-x3
Summary: Deux cœurs incompris séparés. Deux êtres amoureux qui n'ont pas su se parler. Pourtant, il aurait simplement suffi de faire un pas vers l'autre pour briser la barrière de l'incompréhension, qu'aucun des deux n'a osé esquisser durant deux années, jusqu'à être au pied du mur. Crack pairing à découvrir. Hurt/Comfort - Ficlet. / SPPS


On va pas commencer avec un « Salut, je suis nouvelle sur » ça serait ennuyant. Passons direct à l'essentiel :

Petit ficlet d'un couple qu'on ne voit pas si souvent que ça, voire même pas du tout ! En espèrant que ça vous plaise :3

Hs: ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis aussi sur , avec le même pseudo. Si ça interesse quelqu'un... Non ? Ah bah tant pis.

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Quatre ans de mariage.

Le temps des deux premières années de bonheur semblait loin derrière lui, balayé comme une poussière insignifiante.

Du jour au lendemain, Natsu avait vu sa femme le quitter, sans aucune réelle explication quant à la raison de son départ. Au lieu de quoi, deux cœurs meurtris s'étaient quittés sans se parler, lui infligeant une blessure profonde.

Chaque jour devenait un supplice. Se lever le matin n'avait plus de sens. Ouvrir les yeux et sentir l'absence déchirante de sa compagne dans le lit conjugal - qui semblait plus grand, plus froid depuis son départ - glaçaient son cœur habituellement bouillant.

Le vide de sa présence se sentait dans toute la maison qu'il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de réarranger. Il n'avait rien touché, rien changé, tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, même ses rideaux à volants accrochés aux fenêtres, qu'il trouvait horribles et qui portait quelques marques de griffes du chat bleuté. Aussi y passait-il le moins de temps possible, enchaînant mission sur mission. En équipe ou seul avec Happy. Le mage de feu noyait son chagrin dans le travail.

Néanmoins, son épouse lui manquait cruellement et son dur labeur ne parvenait pas à combler le néant creusé dans sa poitrine. Son départ sonnait toujours comme un affreux abandon qui le déchirait entièrement. Il ressentait le même sentiment de rejet qu'Ignir, son père dragon, avait provoqué en lui le sept juillet x777. La même cuisante culpabilité d'être un incapable que l'on fuit tranchait son âme d'un millier de couteau aiguisé. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su garder entre ses mains destructrices ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde ; son père et maintenant celle qu'il aimait. Le dragon de feu les laissait toujours se glisser entre ses doigts enflammés sans jamais pouvoir les attraper.

Ce fameux jour n'avait pas fait exception. Il aurait pu l'empêcher de le quitter. Les mots « Je ne suis plus heureuse. » l'avait vite dissuadé d'agir. En la voyant si triste et tendue, le rosé s'était senti envahi d'une sensation insupportable. La garder égoïstement pour lui avait été au-dessus de ses forces, même si au fond de lui, Natsu avait voulu hurler la détresse qui étreignait sa gorge comme un serpent perfide, ce même serpent qui l'étranglait lentement, avec la douceur d'une faucheuse d'âme.

Son cœur accablé avait été incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe alors que la porte se refermait doucement sur deux années de mariage heureux qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion dans laquelle Natsu s'était enfermé. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point le jeune homme regrettait son manquement au serment qu'il avait fait le jour de leur mariage, celui de la rendre pleinement heureuse.

Et s'il l'avait prise dans ses bras ? S'il lui avait murmuré un « Je suis désolé. », serait-elle restée ? Lui aurait-elle pardonné les erreurs qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voyait pas ?

Natsu ne le saurait jamais.

Happy avait beaucoup pleuré son départ, mais était resté fidèlement auprès de son maître et ami. Erza avait compati sans un mot, ne sachant quoi dire sans faire preuve d'indélicatesse dans ses paroles. Grey lui avait fait une accolade amicale, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Lucy avait fait de même, faisant la promesse que ce n'était que passager et que la femme du dragon slayer reviendrait un jour ou l'autre, car elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Pas une fois. Elle ne donnait jamais de nouvelle non plus. Pas à lui en tout cas. Il se renseignait tout de même sur elle, ce qu'elle faisait, où elle résidait actuellement. Il la savait à Crocus, remplissant des missions d'ici et là. Le fait de savoir sa chère et tendre en bonne santé le rassurait et ses activités prouvaient qu'elle essayait de surmonter cette épreuve courageusement. Ou qu'elle était passée à autre chose...

Plus d'une fois, Natsu avait voulu la retrouver pour quémander des explications, mais la peur de ce qui l'attendait figeait toujours ses gestes. Le dragon ne craignait pas la vérité de son acte, ce qu'il redoutait était que la demande de divorce qui planait dans autour de sa conscience comme un fantôme ne lui tombe entre les mains.

Cependant, en passant la porte de la guilde ce jour-là, à la recherche d'une énième mission afin de combler le vide de sa présence, il n'avait pas pensé la revoir devant lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé la voir lever son regard vers lui, les yeux à la fois amoureux et douloureux, avec la même expression paradoxalement douce et tendre qui l'avait conquis.

Ni lui, ni elle ne prit la parole le temps d'une seconde qui parut s'éterniser, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. La nervosité de son épouse pouvait se sentir d'ici, les battements de son cœur cognaient brutalement dans sa cage thoracique, ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses yeux se mirent à fuir les siens tandis qu'entre ses mains moites, une liasse de papiers se froissait légèrement.

Soudain, la vérité frappa Natsu comme si le ciel s'abattait sur lui.

« Il faut que l'on parle. » Lui dit-elle.

Un retour brutal à la réalité. Son mal-être s'amplifia dès qu'elle prononça ses paroles.

L'angoisse perpétuelle du divorce renforcée au fil des mois se mua en désespoir.

« Yukino... »

* * *

Alors, quelqu'un avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Yukino ? :3 Ou pas du tout ?  
Je pense pas que ce pairing soit beaucoup traité (et j'en ai cherché des fanfics sur ce couple.) alors, faisant fi de ma frustration, j'ai décidé d'en publier une \o/  
Tout le monde s'en fiche, maaaaaaaaais bon.

Au fait, j'ai entendu parler d'un label de protection de personnages secondaires... Quelqu'un saurait me guider, moi qui suis une grandeeeeeee perdue... ? Ce serait bien gentil à vous :3


End file.
